This invention pertains to the temporary restraining of small animals, particularly for administering oral doses of medications. The small animals often panic and can easily injure both the handler and itself, and can also cause the administration to be misdosed, which may lead to erroneous data, unwanted clinical effects, and possible animal death. Therefore, the oral dosing procedure is both time consuming and labor intensive, requiring as many as three persons to execute with safety and efficacy.
This invention presents a novel apparatus in which to complete the oral dosing procedure with increased safety to the restrained animal, increased efficacy of the dosing procedure, increased handler safety, and decreased labor intensity.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a sturdy, sanitizable, portable restrainer that is operable by one animal handler.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a restrainer that presents the animal to the handler in a position that streamlines the oral dosing procedure, and results in increased safety for the handler and the animal being restrained.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a less stressful environment for the restrained animal by providing a better-tolerated restraint method.